


I Suppose

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6424618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom: teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles<br/>Characters: Raph, Leo, Donnie, Mikey <br/>Relationship: Raph/reader<br/>Request: Hi dearie, I hope you are having a great day. Can I request a fic where you are friends with the turtles and raphael gets jealous?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Suppose

The walk to the turtles home in the sewers was always a slightly frightening journey for you. It might just be because it was lonely and dark, meaning you felt like you were being watched, maybe it was because the first time you had been down here and met the turtles was when you were being chased by someone trying to kill you. They had all saved you and since you didn’t really have anywhere to go, Splinter invited you to stay.   
You were grateful for the warm pizza boxes that kept your hands from freezing. This was probably the most important job you had.   
Pizza fetcher.   
You knew that you were still ages away from the entrance and the silence was getting to you, so you decided it was time to take action. Balancing the boxes on one hand, you fish into your pocket and take out your mobile, tapped it and raised the devise to your ear.   
“[y/n]? are you okay?” Smiling at the sound of worry in Raphs voice, you suddenly felt safer.   
“Is the pizza okay?”   
“Mikey! Shut up!” You heard a loud thud and giggled because you knew Raph had just pushed Mikey away and he had fell.   
“Yeah, im fine. Uh, this is a strange request, but can you come meet me?” You ask, trying to use your sweet voice.   
You loved Mikey, Leo and Donnie, but something about Raph was difference. You didn’t love him, you were in love with him. He made you feel safe, secure, warm and so much more. But you didn’t want to jeopardise your friendship, not just with Raph, but with everyone. They were family. So you kept quiet and worshiped the times you and he could be alone.   
“Of course. I’ll be there in a minute.” Raph was about to hang up but you were slightly confused.   
“How will you find me?”   
“Oh, I’ll find you.” And he hung up.   
Those last words send a chill down your spin like no other. His deep, almost animal, voice made you weak at the knees. Uuuuhhhhhh   
Leaning against the wall, you started to play a game on your phone to pass the time. You full concentration was on the stupid game that you didn’t notice Raph coming towards you, slightly out of breath as he watched you stick your tongue out of your mouth with concentration. A smile appeared on Raphs face as an idea pops into his head. Walking up to you, he leans own, his lips millimetres from your ear.  
“hello, Princess.” You jumped, the pizza boxes flying out of your hand.   
Thankfully, Raph was quick and snatched them out of the air before they hit the floor.   
“Raph! What the hell was that.” You playfully push his arm and kick his leg as he throws his head back in laughter.   
“Nothing, just thought it would be funny. And I was right.” He pushes you back and turns to walk back to the entrance.   
You shake your head and smile fondly as you jog up to his side, your heart still beating fast.   
“You were quick.” Your elbow ‘accidently’ came up to jab Raphs own arm in a friendly-ish way.   
“yeah, Donnie put a tracker on your phone a couple of month back after we got split up that one time.” Raph chuckles as he raises his hand and placing it onto of your head, pushing you back.   
The walk back to the lair was uneventful. There was some playful jokes and a lot of laughing till, all too soon, you were standing at the entrance, your ribs aching.   
“No, no, no. there is no way you walked in on Donnie looking at that!” You exclaimed, as you tried to breath as you lean on Raph for support.   
“Im serious. I just turned and walked away.” Raph shrugged as you held on to him for dear life, your body still shaking with laughter. Raph looked at you, a smile gracing his lips as your eyes squeezed shut so you couldn’t see the look of love on his face.   
He was just about to say something important when the door flew open and you were tacked to the ground by a excited Mikey.   
“Hey, [y/n]! Do you have it?” he yelled at you, shaking you as if you were withhold valuable information. You laugh, trying to push him away and pointed to Raph, who still had the boxes that Mikey was killing you over.   
Neither Mikey nor you saw the look of anger that spread over Raphs face at the sight of Mikey straddling you, his hand touching you.   
Mikey turned his attention to his brother. He lunges at the boxes and snatches them from Raphs hand and runs inside. You laugh and dart after him, leaving Raph to growl and follow.   
He watches you chase Mikey around the room.   
“No! I went for them, I paid for them, I get first pick!!” You call after him. As your running, your picked out of the air and held there.   
“Calm, [y/n].” Leo hushes in your ear, causing you to giggle. You didn’t see Raphs fists and his glare. He hated when his brothers had your attention, when they leaned in and whispered in your ear and made you giggle, or worse, blush.   
“Maybe I should check her vital sighs. Raph did say she sounded afraid.” Donnie crossed the room and spicks his pencil in your mouth so he could open it and look at the back of your throat. You laughed and struggled in Leos grip, your eyes closed as your eyes watered from laughing too much.   
There was a loud bang and you were dropped to your feet. Looking around, you noticed Raph wasn’t there. He must have stormed out. But why?  
You turn to look at Leo with a confused expression. He was watching the door with a fed up look.   
“Did I do something?” You ask, glancing between Leo and Donnie. Donnie looked at Leo as though trying to silently ask him something.   
“No, [y/n]. you didn’t do anything wrong. Its just Raph. Hes a little annoyed at himself and probably us now.” Leo shakes his head and goes over to Mikey to get a slice of pizza but you weren’t done.   
“Wait, what do you mean hes annoyed at himself? What did he do?” You run up to Leo and stop him in the path to pizza. This was a dangerous thing to do to any of the turtles, but you were glad it wasn’t Mikey.   
“Lets just say, for once in his life, he kept his mouth shut.” Donnie walks past you and Leo, grabbing two pieces of pizza and throwing one to Leo, who caught in out of the air. You were just as confused as ever. They weren’t telling you something and you wanted to know.   
“Would it help if I spoke to him?” You look towards the door Raph had stormed out. It was the door to the Dojo so you knew he was probably punching the life out of something.   
“Maybe.” Leo looks at you, studying you and thinking hard. You smile, turning and bounce towards the door, leaving the 3 turtles to eat away happily.   
You skipped along the hallway and towards the Dojo. You could hear the thumps and grunts of Raph beating something. Opening the door, you peak in and see him standing in the middle of the room, a punch bag in the middle of the floor. He was punching it hard, nearly breaking it off the roof. You were more conferenced for him. He only ever raged like this when he was really mad.   
You step inside and walk up to him, holding your hands behind your back.   
“Raph?” You gently ask, keeping your voice calm even though you were terrified. Not for yourself. You knew Raph would never hurt you, but he could do some damage to himself.   
“[y/n]!” Raph jumped at your presence, spinning on his heel to stare wide eyed at you, his breathing heavy and uneven.   
“What’s wrong?” You walk up and stand right in front of him, having to tilt your head to look into his eyes. You could tell he was nervous since he was looking everywhere except you.   
“Nothing.” He turned away from you and walked towards the equipment rack that held all the weapons. You were not satisfied with this response to you ran after him.   
“There something, Raph. I know you, I know there’s something on your mind and I want to know what. Please?” You kept your voice sweet and caught his hand in yours, holding him back.   
Raph turned his head to look at your hand in his. You didn’t know, but this small touch sent a spark across his whole body. It drove him crazy.   
“[y/n]. Go back to the others.” He grumbled, trying to pull away from you, making you frown.   
“I don’t want to go back to them. I want to stay here with you.” You say with a forceful tone. This caught Raph off guard and you knew it. “I want to stay with you.” You whisper, feeling his stop pushing you away. So you place your other hand on top of his and taking a step closer so you weren’t stretching to hold his hand. You rest your forehead on his shoulder, trying to make him feel comfortable. You knew only you could calm him down when he was like this.   
His breathing was still uneven but if was for a different reason than you thought.   
“You don’t understand.” Was all Raph said and pull away again, ripping his hands from yours and nearly making you fall.   
“Why are you pushing me away?” You follow him over to the rack and stand behind him, trying to figure out how you went from laughing and having fun to following him around like a lost puppy.   
“Im not!” His voice was low and you knew this was a danger sign, but you ignored it.   
“Then why did you storm out?” You cried out.   
“Maybe if you were flirting with my brother, I wouldn’t have had to leave!” Raph spun around and roared at you, catching you by surprised. Raph had never yelled at you like this. You felt so little as he towered over you, his fists clenched, his eyes glaring at you with hate.   
You tried to stifle the small noise fear that escaped your throat as tears pooled in your eyes. You didn’t take in what he had said.   
You backed away, desperately as Raph realised what he had done. His anger dropped as he saw the fear in your eyes.   
“No, no, no [y/n}. I didn’t mean…” He didn’t finish as you turned and ran out of the room, your sobs cutting his heart.   
You sprint down the hall and back into the living area. Donnie, Mikey and Leo jumped when you ran in the room crying but you ran past them and out the door.   
Sprinting down the sewers, you could hear your footsteps echoing off the wall. When you slowed down and stopped, you looked around, trying to figure out where you were. You must have taken a wrong turn. The tears had clouded your eyes and now you were all alone and you had no idea where you were.   
A sound sent chills through your body. It was footsteps, coming your way, fast. You ran in the opposite direction. Your heart beating fast as you ran. They followed you and you heard your name being called by a familiar voice, making you slow again and stop.   
Raph.   
You were so scared, you didn’t hear him come up behind you.   
“Im sorry.” He breaths, making you jump and turn to face him. He holds up his hands to show he wasn’t going to hurt you. You were relieved you were not alone anymore but you were also still scared from earlier and Raph knew it.   
The only other time he had seen you in this state was the first time you met. You had run into his arms for protection and you didn’t know him. Now, you wouldn’t even look at you.   
“I didn’t mean to scare you. I didn’t mean to yell at you like that.” He slowly approached you, his hands still up. You didn’t back away, but looked at him for the first time. The tears had stopped but your cheeks were still wet.   
He was in front of you now, his hands lowering.   
“I don’t understand.” You whisper, looking at his feet. Raph knew there was only one way to sort this. His heart was in his throat as he tried to think of what to say.   
“I do. I understand why I get so angry when you spend time with my brothers, I understand why I have this need to make you happy and safe. I understand why I cant get you out of my head and I feel peaceful when im around you.” Raphs voice shakes slightly as you look up to him with big eyes.   
“Raph?” You whisper, your heart skipping beats.   
“I love you.” All fear, all worry fell away when Raph spoke the words that made your heart soar. You try to hold in your need to do a backflip.   
“I understand why you might not want to see me again. I should never have yelled at you like that. I’ll never do it again. But I will never stop loving you.” Raph trailed off, searching in yours eyes for some answer to the silent question. He didn’t have to wait long.   
You leap forward, wrapping your arms around his neck as pressing your lips against his in a sweet kiss. Raphs eyes widen as his whole body froze. He quickly returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling you close to him.   
You pull back for air but keep your forehead against his.   
“I love you too, Raph.” You whisper, making his breath catch in his throat. Everything seemed to stand still as he held you close, happiness filling you both.   
“We should really get back.” You finally speak, watching Raphs eyes open wide.   
“Maybe not now.” He sounds nervous, making you frown with confusion. “Well, the others nearly killed me when they saw how upset you were. Can we just stay here for a bit? Let them calm down?” He asks gently, taking one of your hands in his.   
“Yeah, I suppose.” You smile, leaning back in for another kiss.


End file.
